Dear Future Husband
by mrschriscolfer5150
Summary: It's the night before Kurt and Blaine's wedding, and they each have to go to their separate parties. But before they leave each other for the day, Kurt has something he needs to show Blaine... Cute fluffy Klaine one-shot.


Blaine stood at the edge of the bed, piling carefully folded clothes into a small suitcase. He was packing up to stay at Sam's house for the day, as part of his bachelor's party. He was quite nervous about what the guys were doing for the party. He asked and asked with no give from them, so he told them his only wish was for no strippers, because Kurt would kill him, and Blaine would really like to survive to see his wedding day.

"Duh…" Sam had told him, "You're the only gay one here, so we'd have to get dude strippers, and no offence, but the rest of us aren't really into that idea."

So with the only known thing being no strippers, he has no clue what's in store for the day. He zips the tiny suitcase up, and goes to the mirror to begin putting in hair gel. It's a nervous habit he's had ever since age 13. When he's anxious about something, he piles in the gel, even if he's already wearing pounds of it already. He smooths his hair back one - two - three times, layering gel on every time. After seeing that his hair will take no more gel (it'll slide off if he puts any more on) he moves to his drawer of bowties, picking out one with a soft red and orange plaid. The silk slips through his gel-slimed fingers, and he drops it. Groaning loudly, he bends down with a painful *crack* coming from his spine and tries to pick up the bowtie, but failing and falling hard on his bottom. He lets out an "Ow!", and hears a muffled laugh from the doorway. Twisting his head around, he sees Kurt leaning on the doorframe with his hand covering his huge grin.

"Kurt…" he groans, "A little help, please?"

"Oh, my poor baby… did you hurt yourself?" Kurt says with a pout and a baby-ish voice.

"Yes, I hurt my butt."

"Do you need me to kiss it?" he asks, this time with a devilish grin.

"Shut up!" Blaine says, hitting him playfully. "Now help me up, would you?"

"Of course, darling." Kurt offers his hand to Blaine, and gracefully pulls him up off the floor, picking up the bowtie while he's at it.

"Now," Kurt says, "Let me help you put this on."

With practiced skill, Kurt wraps the tie around Blaine's neck and begins to make the bow. They're close, closer than necessary, but neither of them mind. Kurt ties slowly, taking his sweet time and flicking his eyes from Blaine's eyes to his lips.

"Done." He says, giving the tie a pat, and stepping away to look at his masterpiece. "It looks beautiful."

"You look beautiful," Blaine says, leaning forward to give Kurt a quick kiss, "and I'm so glad I'm marrying you tomorrow. Now why are you dressed so nice, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt laughs. "While you have your bachelor party, _Mr. Anderson_ , I'm having my own. With my girls, of course."

"Of course. What are you doing? The guys won't tell me."

"Well, first we're going to the spa, then to go see _The Book of Mormon_ , and then we're going to Rachel's apartment for a surprise!"

Blaine can't help but smile at his fiancee's happiness. "That sounds great, Kurt. You have to leave in an hour and a half, and I won't be seeing you until tomorrow at the wedding. There must be _something_ we can do in that time frame."

"I can think of one thing…" Kurt says slyly, grabbing Blaine's bowtie and kissing him deeply.

Blaine gives a victorious yelp, and brings Kurt in for another one.

"But first," Kurt says, pausing to take a couple papers out of his back pocket, "I need to give you these."

"What -"

"Just… don't read them until after I leave. Okay?"

Blaine nods, confused, but lays the folded paper on the bed-side table. "Okay."

"Now that that's out of the way," Kurt motions to the bed, "Shall we, Mr. soon-to-be Anderson-Hummel?"

"We shall."

That's the only thing Kurt needed to hear before pulling Blaine onto the bed.

* * *

"Nonononono please! Please don't gooooo, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed, trying to shake Blaine's death grip on his hand. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But you know that Mercedes made our spa appointment for 5, and it's already 4:45. I really have to go!"

"But I can't deal without you! And I'm not gonna see you for an entire day, almost. Please, Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand that isn't gripping onto him and looking him in the eyes, "I love you. I really do. And it's going to be hard not to find you sleeping right next to me tonight, and for you not to be there in the morning to kiss me or cuddle me. But we need to separate, just for tonight. Because by this time tomorrow, we'll be married. And we'll have forever to do that. Okay?"

Blaine nodded slowly, releasing his grip. He leaned in, capturing Kurt's lips in a soft kiss, one that translated everything he couldn't say. "I love you."

Kurt gave him one last look, one last glance, and a sweet smile. "I love you too."

And he went on his way, to where Rachel was frantically beeping her car horn. He turned to go inside their small, suburban house that was quiet for once without Kurt's sewing machine whirring, showtunes blasting, or laugh ringing. Blaine wasn't sure he liked it. With still an hour to go before he had to leave for his own party, he tried busying himself with something to do. Before long, the dishes were cleaned, the house was dusted, and their books were sorted by genre and alphabetically. There was only five minutes left until Sam was picking him up, so he went into his room to grab his suitcase, where he saw the papers Kurt had left for him sitting on the table.

"Just don't open them until after I leave," Kurt had told him. Well, he was gone, so he could read them now, right? Blaine picked them up gently, about to unfold the first one in the pile until the doorbell rang.

"Damn it." he muttered. He gingerly put the papers in his back pocket and decided he would read them at the party. After looking in the mirror, smoothing his hair, and patting his bowtie like Kurt would always do, he gave a satisfied smile and headed to the door.

* * *

Walking into his bachelor party was an experience Blaine would never forget. The minivan filled with himself, Sam, Artie, Finn, Mike, and Puck turned into a dark alleyway in Brooklyn.

"Um, Sam? Where exactly are we?" Blaine asked. He was getting nervous.

"Blaine. Chill dude. Trust us, we've been planning this since Kurt introduced us to you for the first time." Sam said.

"Wait, really?!" Blaine sputtered.

Finn gave a sheepish shrug. "Yeah, man. We might not be love experts, but after you Kurt dragged you out of the room, we started talking about how you guys were gonna get married one day."

Blaine shook his head. "That's unbelievable. So you really know what you're doing?"

All the boys yelled agreements and started piling out of the car.

"Ready dude?" Sam asked him.

"Ready."

The guys led him into a small brownstone and up several flights of stairs. It was a hassle trying to get Artie up the steps, and by the end they were all out of breath. Blaine paused, gasping for air, until he saw the sight in front of him. They were on the roof of the building, looking out over New York City. Although they were in Brooklyn there was a fantastic view of Manhattan and the Empire State Building, and at night the city glowed from the inside out. There were strings of fairy lights and lanterns all around the roof that added to the glow. There was a mini bar, a karaoke machine and stage, and pool, ping pong, and foosball tables set up all around. It had a very relaxed atmosphere, and it was probably one of the most beautiful things Blaine had ever seen in his life (except Kurt, of course).

"Guys… you would… you did this all for me?" Blaine asked softly.

"Of course. You mean a lot to all of us. Ever since that first meeting." Sam said.

"Yeah, man." Finn added. "I saw how you made Kurt happy. I'd never seen him like that before. And I'm so stoked that I get to call you my brother-in-law." He patted Blaine on the back.

Blaine couldn't help but give the tall man a hug. "Me too, Finn. Me too."

"I don't know about you, but I think we should get this party started!" Artie hollered, breaking the emotional moment. He rolled over to the karaoke machine and the speakers started blasting the opening to "Single Ladies".

"Seriously?" Blaine yelled over the booming music.

Artie shrugged and began singing, the other boys joining in as they re-created Kurt's famous video he made as a sophomore in high school to the song.

And Blaine's bachelor party began.

* * *

After about an hour of mindless singing, dancing, laughing, and drinking, Mike stumbled over to Blaine and slapped his butt.

"Dude. What's in your pocket?" he asked.

Blaine then remembered the papers Kurt gave him, and groaned. "Crap, I forgot about those. Thanks, Mike."

Mike nodded and wandered off to go get another drink. Blaine was really interested in what it said, so he sneaked off into a darker corner of the rooftop and settled in.

He opened the first carefully folded piece, which was a bright pink sticky note. Inscripted in Kurt's neat handwriting, it said;

 _"_ _Blaine,_

 _I gave these papers to you to read before our wedding. It's very important you read them, if not for my sake, then for yours. I think you'll find them amusing. Make sure you read them in the order I gave you, because it matters. I love you._

 _Kurt"_

Blaine's brow knotted in interest. He would be amused by them? Now he was even more excited to read them. He laid the sticky note next to him and picked up the first piece. It looked very old; the paper wasn't quite yellow, but an off white. The texture looked as if it had been read many times and well used. It was soft to touch, and his heart thumped as he ran his fingers gently across the surface. Giving a deep breath, he curled his fingers under the creased fold, and opened the worn letter.

 _"_ _Dear future wife,_

 _My name is Kurt Hummel, and I am 5 years old. I am writing this letter to you because I want you to know what you should do to make me happy. The first thing is that you should look like a boy. Boys are pretty and girls are yucky. But my mommy and daddy always talk about what the girl I will marry will be like so I guess I'm stuck with you. Also, you can not wear dresses. Dresses are girly. Only wear pretty clothing like I see the men in magazines wear. And you have to have short hair. My mommy has pretty long hair, but I don't want you to have it. It's also too girly. And I want you to have a non girly name. Like a boy name, because those sound nicer than stupid girl names. I guess I'm excited to marry you. My daddy says that when I meet the girl of my dreams, I'll know. But right now I hate them. Like that girl Rachel in my kindergarten class this year. She's really loud and wears the ugliest clothes. The only girl I really like is Mercedes. Maybe I'll marry you Mercedes! That would be fun. We could watch The Sound Of Music and the Little Mermaid all day and have juice boxes and goldfish whenever we want with no grownups to tell us we can't! Of course, you will have to change your hair, name, and clothes before I marry you. So future wife, I hope you did everything I asked to make me happy. And got cootie shots._

 _Kurt Hummel"_

Blaine felt tears pricking his eyes. He had never read anything like this. It was by far the most adorable thing he had ever read. Thinking of little Kurt, clad in suspenders and a mini bowtie, writing about his future wife, when he grew up to be one of the gayest kids in Ohio… it was gold. The handwriting was sloppy and slanted, just like a 5-year old's should be. This letter proves that Kurt knew all along that he liked boys. Had Kurt ever shown anybody else? The letter looked like it was read over and over again… and Mercedes?! The thought of Kurt marrying her made Blaine laugh out loud, but the small chuckle was drowned out by the party going on a little ways away. He kissed the worn paper softly before folding it up and placing it with the sticky note. The next one in the stack wasn't as old as the previous, but still looked used. It was crisp, and through the thin paper he could see stains of teardrops. This was going to be an emotional one, he could tell. Opening it up, it read;

 _"_ _Dear future someone…_

 _Almost every day I've been reading my letter I wrote to you when I was five, entitled "Dear future wife". But now I'm not so sure about that… see I'm thirteen now. I've grown up more. And I think… I think I'm gay. But I'm not sure, which is why I said "dear future someone" because I don't know what you'll be. In my last letter it seems like I wanted a male, but I was expected to marry a female. See, life will be hard to be a gay boy in Ohio. But I hope that I'll get out of here and go somewhere where I'll fit in. And whoever I marry, I hope you make me happy. That's all I want in the world. I don't care what you wear (although it would be nice if you dress fashionably at least) or what your hair is like. I just want someone I love and someone who loves me back. We can reenact musicals, go through Vogue together, cook, cuddle… anything. I hope you're good for me, future someone._

 _Love,_

 _Kurt"_

Now the blotches on the paper weren't just from Kurt's tears. Blaine cried softly, feeling the hurt and pain from his fiancee. He knew exactly what Kurt was going through because he went through that too. It was a conflict between being your true self, or being accepted and liked. They both went for the latter, and Blaine was so grateful for that. If Kurt's other papers were this emotional, he didn't think he would stop crying until tomorrow. On to the next one. This one looked similar to the last one, but it was on stationery that, through the sheer paper, looked suspiciously like the Dalton symbol. He smiled, thinking that Kurt possibly wrote it during their time together at Dalton, and flipped the paper over.

 _"_ _Dear future husband,_

 _Yes, I'm sure of it this time. I'm as gay as it gets, and I'm proud of it too. Now that I'm seventeen I get to make more of my own decisions. One of those being moving to Dalton Academy. I love it here! There's no one to bully me or threaten me and… I think I'm in love. Like real love, not that silly stuff with Finn. His name is Blaine. He kind of took me under his wing (it's funny because we're in the Warblers) and is now my best friend. I know I love him, but I don't know about his feelings for me, though. He is openly gay, and that's a start. What is it about him that I like? Well, he's drop dead gorgeous, with his dark slicked back hair, beautiful honey eyes, and startlingly sexy triangle eyebrows. The eyebrows kind of make the man. But he's much more than looks. He's sweet, honest, caring, charming, and talented. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, or hopefully, boyfriend. So, future husband, I hope you have these qualities in you. Because I know that if I married Blaine, that's all I would need to be happy. Who knows, maybe I will marry him. But if I don't, you must be pretty cool for me to marry you._

 _Love,_

 _Kurt_

Kurt's giving Blaine an emotional rollercoaster right now with all his letters. First he teared up because 5 year old Kurt was too cute, then he cried because of 13 year old Kurt's pain, but now he's laughing because 17 year old Kurt made his heart soar. This must have been a few months into his time at Dalton, because they hadn't kissed yet. Blaine couldn't stop grinning as he reached to pick up the next paper. He grasped the paper, and as his fingers curled around it, he felt the cool metal of the folding chair under them. This was the last letter. The paper looked new and crisp, and also looked like the stationary him and Kurt keep in the cabinet under the phone. The letter read;

 _"_ _Dear future husband,_

 _I guess it would've been easier to say 'Dear Blaine', but where's the sentiment in that? Today's date is May 17, the day before we get married. I've been re-reading all of my old letters, and I see how young and crazy I was. The one that really made me smile was the one I wrote from Dalton. I had the feeling, even just knowing you for a few months that I would be perfectly happy marrying you. And oh, how right I was. Luckily, you meet all the requirements from my 5 year old self; you look like a boy, you don't wear dresses, you have short hair, and you have a boy name. And you meet my 13 year old self requirements, which were just to make me happy. You definitely do that. Finally, you fulfilled my 17 year old wish, which was just to marry you. So, future husband, let's do this. Let's make a future together and make our dreams come true. Let's have a kid. Maybe two, or even three! Let's have fun. Let's have arguments. Let's have a_ _marriage_ _. I love you, Blaine. See you on the aisle._

 _Love, (_ _ **your**_ _future husband)_

 _Kurt"_

Blaine has felt many emotions in his life. He felt physical pain from falling off his bike at age 7. He felt joy when his brand new dog licked his face. He felt hurt when his father disapproved of him being gay. He felt curiosity seeing Kurt for the first time. He felt longing every time Kurt kissed him. He felt love every time he would look at Kurt. He felt emotional pain when Kurt would cry. But the emotion he was feeling right then? He had never felt it before. It was warmth, and happiness, and respect, and need. It was pure, raw, unshelled love. He knew he loved Kurt. He had known it from age 17. But it was different now. Domestic. Satisfied. Love.

Blaine felt torn. Part of him wanted to run out of his party, through the streets of New York, to Rachel's apartment, and kiss Kurt. But the other part told him to wait. Kurt wanted separation before the wedding, and he would be upset if Blaine went to see him.

Was that really what Kurt wanted, or was that what _Rachel_ wanted? She had been telling Blaine that him and Kurt were together too much.

"Well Rachel, we _are_ engaged. It makes sense." Blaine had told her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he can't spend a day away from you! I have to get you two separated before you get married, or god knows how close you two will be sticking together. So, Blaine Warbler, you better get your boyfriend pillow out now. Because Kurt is going to stay with me for a night before your holy matrimonies take place."

Blaine flashed back to the present and realized that it most likely was Rachel's idea, and he could go see Kurt without feeling guilty. He got up from his metal chair, clutching the letters tightly in his hands, and rushed over to Finn.

"Hey man, I've got a question for you." Blaine asked.

"Woah, it's the bachelor! Havin' fun, dude?" Finn slurred.

"Umm… yeah, it's a great party! Listen, I need you to tell me if it was Rachel's idea for Kurt to stay at her house instead of with me tonight."

"Welllllll…" Finn drawled, "What she told me was that I needed to get something for you to do, because she wanted Kurtie tonight for herself. Before you got married."

"Did Kurt want to?"

"Not exactly. He argued with her until I said you were already having your party with us, then he said that he had nothing better to do if you were gone." Finn finished, finishing his beer in a gulp. "But don't tell her I told you."

Blaine nodded distractedly. "Yeah, it's cool." He was debating whether to go or not.

"I love you man!" Finn said, suddenly leaning on Blaine. The taller man wrapped his arms around him and gave him a huge kiss on his head. Yeah, Finn was definitely gone. Which gave Blaine an idea.

"I love you too, dude. Hey, can I ask a favor?"

"Anything for my brother-in-law!"

"Can I borrow your car?" Blaine put on his most innocent face.

"Dude, why? The party's just starting!"

Blaine looked around the rooftop to see that Finn and Artie were the only ones who haven't crashed. The rest of the guys were strewn around on random chairs and tables with their drinks right next to them.

"Sure, Finn, sure. Look I really need to use the car. I need to go see Kurt."

Finn's eyes widened. "No, you can't do that! He's at Rachel's!"

"I know, which is why I need the car," Blaine said while rolling his eyes.

"Ohhhh gotcha." Finn said, understanding finally. "I mean, you can leave if you want. It's your party, and I guess everyone is too drunk to move. But take a taxi, maybe? Because the car needs to fit all of us when we leave, and I'd like to not pile 5 drunk guys into a taxi at 2 in the morning."

Blaine nodded. "That sounds reasonable. Thank you so much Finn, but I really need to leave now." He gave the older boy a quick hug, and dashed off the way he came.

* * *

Kurt is bored. It seems really rude and awful to say at his own "bachelor's party", but he is. The spa was great, the show was amazing, and hanging out with his ladies was even better. But now he's at Rachel's apartment, just them and her cat, Streisand.

"So, Kurt…" Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence, "seen any cute boys lately?"

Kurt's face turned blank. "Rachel."

"I know, I know." She waved a hand dismissively. "You're getting married. But that doesn't mean you can't check out hot guys!"

"This isn't high school anymore, Rachel. I love Blaine, and I'm faithful to him and ONLY him. Why are you doing this? You've been acting all weird and awkward all night, and practically forced me to come here!"

Rachel sighed and put down the nail polish she was applying to her toes. "It's because I don't want you to get married. Not that I don't love Blaine, but because I don't want to lose you."

"Honey, you're not going to lose me! You're still going to be my best friend. I mean, so is Blaine, but that's completely different. I need you to hook me up with cheap Broadway tickets, and you need your best gay." He pulled her in for a much needed hug. "But seriously. We will still have years and years together! There will be many more sleepovers to come, trust me. I was just hoping I could have some time with Bla-" He was interrupted by the intercom buzzing.

"That must be the cheesecake I ordered!" Rachel said, jumping up to get it. "Come on up!" Rachel didn't even check to see who it was. They hugged and talked for a few more minutes until there was a knock on the door. "Yay, cheesecake!" She yelled, and flung open the door.

There, in a disheveled suit and a once heavily protected head of gelled hair, stood Blaine.

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock, which quickly turned into a pout. "You're not the cheesecake guy…" she whined.

Whereas Kurt, skipped over to him and engulfed his fiancee in a giant hug. "BLAINE! I missed you so much!"

"It's only been a few hours," Rachel grumbled from the corner.

Blaine grinned widely and kissed Kurt on the forehead. "Me too, Kurt. Me too."

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked somewhat shyly.

"Oh!" Blaine remembered. "I read your letters."

"And…"

"They were adorable. I laughed, I cried… I was slightly jealous that you wanted to marry Mercedes…"

Kurt turned red and giggled. "Oh yeah…"

Rachel sighed from her spot in the corner and turned to the lovers. "You guys can go off and do whatever you crazy boys do. Blaine, Kurt wanted to spend tonight with you, but I persuaded-"

"Forced." Kurt intervened.

" _Persuaded,_ " Rachel said, giving Kurt a glare, "to spend it with me instead. I'm sorry. I should have just let you guys enjoy your wedding night eve."

"Rachel," Kurt said softly, untwining himself from Blaine's arms and going over to her, "I don't have to leave. Blaine and I could try to spend one night apart…"

"No. You deserve to spend this night together. It's special, and we already had our fun. Go off and have crazy sex!"

Kurt blushed once again and turned to Blaine, who held out a hand.

"What about the cheesecake?" Kurt questioned.

Rachel shrugged. "It won't hurt me to eat all of it."

He turned back to Blaine and smiled. "Then off we go Mr. Anderson."

"Bye boys! Have fun!" Rachel called as they ran out of the apartment.

"So future husband," Kurt said once they were settled in a cab, "where to?"

"Bed."

THE END


End file.
